scorpion christmas
by Ginger-the-dream-elf
Summary: its charismas tomorrow and yet the team couldn't care less when Flick, Walter, Cabe, Toby and Sly have to stay up all night to get Paige and Happy back home safely


this is what you get when you write books at 3 in the morning lissing to Bohemian Rhapsody ==================================================================================================== It was late at night the team was just coming back to the garage after a mission "well that was, stressful" Flick said flopping down on the couch "you will get use to it. Again" Walter said siting at his desk "wait where's Paige and happy!" Sly asked looking around , Flick groaned "we just got home!" "well it looks like we got another job" Cabe said placing a small pice of paper down on the table in the middle of the room everyone flocked towards it "Hello Scorpion, by now you have found that your beloved Paige and feisty Happy have gone missing, well I have them and if you want them back you must follow the clues and solve one of my riddles.  
\- from Alice the Christmas elf (p.s the clue is on the back)" sly read he turned the page and read the three words "la, la, la" after a moment of silence flick snapped her fingers and ran up stairs coming back down with a V.H.S tape of babe, taped to it a note "what's the clue?" Walter asked " lets see. Well done Scorpion but that was easy try my riddle.  
What's thick and gray, when you poke it, it makes to make way, you pour it on your Sunday rost but don't forget to thank your host." Flick read aloud "pretty sure we don't need to pay attention to the last line" Toby said "poke it and it makes way. So its a liquid of sorts" Flick deduced "thick and gray" Cabe thought aloud and like that Toby was off to the kitchen and retuned with the gravy boat inside a note "well done Scorpion you guess right just two more things and the girls are yours!  
Here's your next clue. Santa is hungry make 3 dishes by mid-night and leave the garage for half and hour come back and you will be closer then before but what to cook well here's the 3rd dish you know the rest. clue: Miss. Claws makes lots of theys - Alice" he read, Flick ran into the kitchen and flung open the fridge "oh thank Julianos!" she said grabbing out last nights ham and the gravy powder from the pantry and started to boil the kettle while that was going she layer down a table cloth and dished out 5 plates "well your taking this sirosely " Toby said a little impressed "Happy showed me how to fix a car and motorcycle and encouraged me to be well me. Paige made my brother happy while I was gone I'm in debt I'm now I'm paying up" she justified "no matter how much my brain tells me no" she added pouring the gravy stock into the boiled water before placing the item on the table "COOKIES!" sly welled out "nice work cookie monster" Flick yelled back and grabbed out the cookie dough cutting it up onto a tray and shoving it in the oven "now we wait" she sighed. -15 minutes later-  
the oven dinged and Flick grabbed out the tray from the over sliding the fresh baked cookies onto a plate and setting them next to the ham before they all left.  
-half and hour later-  
the now extremely tried team walked into the garage to find all the food eaten and a note left behind "thank you for the food here's the next two clues. he sees you when your sleeping he knows when your awake stay awake till 7 o'clock and the girls are all your hey! but don't go downstairs or you'll see Santa claws and you will never see the girls alive again hey! - from Alice" Toby (now the only one not nodding off) read "ok new rule if someone starts to nod off slap them, hard" Flick declared stumbling up the stairs.  
-7:30AM- Scuttling could be heard as the team ran down the steps to find the two girls asleep on the couch "dibs on the bed!" Flick yelled running back up the stairs "dam" Walter sighed "dibs on the camper van!" sly called heading in the other sat at there desks "there safe so 1,2,3, sleep!" Toby joked and just like that it was silent.  
==================================================================================================== well that was fun and poorly written!  
thanks to Xanafied4929 for half the idea he/she made up Paige and Happy getting kidnaped I made it charismas theme anyways thanks! 


End file.
